


To Celebrate Affection

by Parthmakeo



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parthmakeo/pseuds/Parthmakeo
Summary: This is an old story that i had on my google documents but felt like sharing here for sake of it. Don't think too hard on it.





	To Celebrate Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story that i had on my google documents but felt like sharing here for sake of it. Don't think too hard on it.

  
  
The Starlight celebration. For Robin this was new to him. Everyone was scrounging up gift ideas left and right, buying the best of the best but Robin had an issue…

“What do I get Sogno?” He pondered, taking the time to think. The young Au Ra man gently stroke his chin as his red and blue off eyes tried looking at the books. One suggestion that Sin offered were special earmuffs for Sogno. But he thought it was too boring. He wanted to get Sogno something special. “Maybe I should get her those muffs...but…”

Robin still was unsure if he was allowed to leave. Instead, he badgered Alyx for a book about knitting. The teen Raen already understood the basics and got to work knitting. While he fumbled here and there, another gaze at the instructions gave him confidence and determination. “I'll make Sogno special muffs for her to wear.” A smile on his face. Imagining the excitement of Sogno that special day…

“Ah...I need to make floral patterns.” And as Robin stitched the muffs, Sogno had returned from the trip to Ul’dah. Already she ran to find Robin. “Hey Robin, I'm back!” That bubbly and cheery tone. He looked up…

And found Sogno wearing ear muffs that slid over her ears. Made of a very warm material, Expertly crafted and designed so neatly. Laying his red and blue eyes upon them, His heart sank a little into the ground. “Hey Sogno. Those muffs look comfortable…” Robin pointed out while keeping his smile up.

“Eheheh...they are! So get this. My mom’s associate who works for the Tailoring guild, her son made these awesome ear muffs for me! Isn't that sweet?” Sogno showed them off to Robin but something...boiled. Was it anger? Envy? Or just pain? Needless to say he soaked it up, faking his smile. “It is…” and quickly he hid his knitting tools.    
  
It was foolish to make something for Sogno due to her family connections, wealth and possibly other like minded guys after her heart. Though he was scared...what happened in that week? Why did Sogno have to go? Again and again he thought how he could've stopped her..

“Yeah, I know. Mom told me I should bring Taylor over to visit sometime. Do you want to meet him? He’s REAL cool!” Again, Sogno acted like they were just friends but due to her happy mood and carefree attitude, it was hard to exactly tell HOW friendly those two got over the week. Regardless, Robin nodded. “Sure. That sounds great.” and without Sogno being the wiser he placed his knitting tools in the basket. So far he had made half of the first muff with a flower he once saw in his dream…

Every Day Counted...

  
  


The following day, Robin didn’t feel right. The ideas circulating around his head about whether Sogno and that Taylor person did anything funny over the week was causing him slight anxiety. “What if they-” he stopped himself. Thinking Sogno would kiss that guy on the lips. He couldn’t see it. The exact troubled state caught the attention of Tali for once as despite the garlean logo upon his forehead, she approached him.

The charcoal black Keeper looked to the Raen teen with her green eyes. Inspecting him. “Trouble, Little one?”

Robin felt too embarrassed but realized if he held it in then he wouldn’t have a chance. “Yes. I’m trying to figure out what to get Sogno. I tried making ear muffs but someone made them for her.” his defeated look gave Tali a good buffer to sit next to the teen. With her own words she told him “Look. You just think about getting whatever you want to get her, okay? I promise she will love it regardless...Or...are you perhaps jealous?”

Robin felt a shock in his body as he looked to Tali. “I’m most definitely not jealous of some rich guy swooning her!” this though made Tali chuckle. With a soft tone she replied “It’s okay. People get envious from time to time. You should just have faith in little Sogno. She is like her mother. Money won’t sway her, only truth and honesty.” To which she patted his shoulder.

“Have faith.”

  
  


The words that Tali said were true but it still didn’t help him with a gift idea. Ear muffs were out of the question so perhaps he should try giving her something else? He had to go out to find this gift and considering the rules...it didn’t look like it would happen. But maybe this time he could if he told Sin upfront about why he wanted to, then perhaps he could be allowed?

So he gathered the courage, walked into the armory and found Sin Fey working on her armor in her more casual pants and shirt. A polish on one side, a buffer on another and a blacksmith hammer ready for problems. Asking for anything was a tough trial but with the thought that every second, Sogno would slip away, he boldly asked…   
  
“Sin? Can i please go out and get Sogno a present?”

  
Sin halted to look back up. The Pink haired Au Ra looked to the Teen with a curious gaze. “why ask me? You're old enough.” Sin replied back, setting the buffer aside while inspecting her breastplate for any scuffs.   
  
Robin shook his head. “Cause of the thing...but making her earmuffs won’t work. She...met this person on her trip and he gave her such amazing earmuffs that...I think I need to really step things up!” while he may of been a quiet and softspoken boy, he was ever so determined.

Sin, smiled wide at the honesty in the teen’s voice. “Well so long as you come back before it gets dark, I’ll cover for you.” to which from her side, she gifted Robin with some Gil...a little more than expected. “Here’s some extra, but don’t just buy randomly. Do it from the heart.”   
  
The simple shine of the Gold Coins lit his red and blue colored eyes up. “Oh thank you, Sin!” A hug from the boy and a happy little stride as he prepared to leave the home. To ensure no issues came of it, Robin took to wearing a knitted hat to cover the garlean emblem on his forehead and help ward his horns away from the cold...but not by much. The jacket and gloves came next and off he went.

\-----

This was his first time out alone. He knew that certain people would want him or try to harm him, but the idea of such strength he had gave him security if someone tried to snatch him away. “Okay. Sogno...Likes flowers, gems, food...uhh...Fantasy stories.” he quietly told himself 

Robin circled around the shops for something to buy. Perhaps snow boots? Maybe a jacket? Robin would have to decide but his true gift was always the ear muffs. At one stall, Robin noticed something he thought Sogno would enjoy. Glass flowers. And for cheap! “They look real pretty.” He mentioned as the teen looked to the merchant.

“Excuse me. I would like to buy five of those flowers.” Pointing to the glass roses, the vendor nodded. “Ah, sure sure! I have a special for bundles. Would you like me to wrap them as well?” Robin nodded.

Plucking five roses from the collection, Robin paid the merchant who wrapped and boxed them up nice and carefully. But as he walked by the stalls, Robin stopped at the smell of food. The stalls promoting hot meals in the cold weather...but he couldn’t spend money on food now. Instead he had to head home.   
  
Entering the home once more, Robin felt some confidence again. While he took off the layers of clothes, he took another look at the ear muffs he abandoned in the knitting basket, Robin felt guilty. He wanted to make them as his gift for her but since seeing Sogno with those expertly crafted muffs, his enthusiasm to create was shot..but then he remembered what Tali and Sin told him. Money wasn’t the value but something from the heart. 

Though the gifts were ready, Robin would set them aside and continue working on those little ear muffs. “Maybe...Two gifts will work better?”

\------

The days went by and in the decorated company home, Robin had finally finished the ear muffs! A pair of wool stitched earmuffs made for Miqo’te ears in a deep red color like her hair with a cute, pink flower grafted on top. The completed look gave him a sense of pride as he stowed the gift along with the glass roses. This would be his biggest test...to wait for the party to gift this to her.

“I can’t wait to see how Sogno will react…” Robin thought about what Sogno’s reactions could be. Maybe super bubbly? Maybe she would tackle him for a hug or better...kiss him. The thoughts alone circulated. The joy he had seeing Sogno’s wagging tail made her cuter. But in his daydream, he had not anticipated Sogno approaching him and tapping his shoulder. “Rob-in! Hello!?”

Robin snapped back, noticing Sogno in heavy snow clothes and that same, warm smile. The silvery white eyes staring back at him. “Y-yes!? Sorry I was-” Sogno then tossed a jacket onto Robin’s person. With joy in her tone she demanded “Get your jacket on. It’s snowing outside!”

While it was in Hingashi, the snow was packed enough to have some fun that Sogno always was in love with. “Ah! I miss the snow so much!” she giggled in glee, remembering the snow in Limsa and the Shroud but Thanalan seemed so barren. Without even telling Robin what she was doing, she ran off somewhere to leave Robin to watch and look…

The snow falling around him was wonderful. He had always seen snow but not like this. Especially when it was falling. It was beautiful to him...Until a snowball hit his face dead on. Sending him falling backwards into the snow.

“HA! GOT YOU!” Sogno laughed hysterically from a corner. Robin had to rise up carefully, rubbing the snow from his face. “That’s cheap! You could've warned me-” Another snowball smacked into his chest. Covering his jacket. Sogno just kept laughing. “You got to get back at me quicker than that!” which finally gave Robin the idea to hide behind his own cover across the way. The snowballs whizzing by as he tried making one. “W-well if that’s how it is...take this!” With a mighty toss, Robin threw...nothing. A puff of snow caused Sogno to snicker at his attempt.

“H-hold on, I can make another-” A third snowball hit Robin in the face again. Sending the Au Ra back down in his cover. “You gotta pack it tight, Robin!” Sogno tried giving him a tip which did help but he was nervous. So long as he didn’t overdo it, Sogno won’t get hurt, right? “I got it…”

  
  


This was it, Robin peered from his cover, narrowly missing another snowball from Sogno as he got a general idea of where she was. Robin hurled the snowball through the air before making contact. He heard it hit something and stood to gloat. “Ha, Got you Sog-” But instead he was hit by a fourth ball of snow. 

“Nope! Missed again!” Sogno held up a small round shield as defense. Again chuckling. 

“HEY! You can’t cheat like that!” Robin stated both annoyed but joining in the fun. Though now he ran up to Sogno with a pile of snow in his arms. Once close enough ,he jumped and tossed the snow from above, burying Sogno gently in the white powder. He had his own laugh. “Got you good now! That’s for using a shield!” to which Sogno too laughed after cleaning her own face.

Though this reminded Sogno of something. “Oh right. Robin? Do you want to come with me to the Starlight party my mom will attend? We can exchange gifts there and I want you to meet Taylor.” The name did struck an unfriendly chord but he couldn’t refus. “Of course. I’m sure it will be safe-” Thus then Sogno sneezed….

After returning indoors, the two were lightly scolded by Arala and Sin due to exposed contact to the cold like that. Though they didn’t catch a cold they could of been sick. With warm blankets and hot chocolate the two didn’t care. It was worth it. And it was something Robin won’t forget.

\----

Days turned to weeks. The wait till the party was real. Robin had told Reisha and Sin about it and since he was going with Arala it was allowed for the most part. It took him enough time to ready up and dress appropriately for the travel. The gift in hand and some determination in his eyes, Robin would finally be on his way.   
  
“Ah, one more thing. There will be a few kids there and if anything happens Robin, just come tell me.” Arala gave him some words to remember as the three headed off to the Airship landing and make their long journey to Ul’dah. The chilling air above coupled with the biting wind was not ideal to be up top so Sogno and Robin had to stay inside the hull. All the while, Robin saw how excited Sogno was. The little Miqo’te girl in her warm coat, wearing those earmuffs and mittens. She smiled bright with her cheeks a tad rosy from the cold.

“Robin. Are you excited? There will be a lot of good food and other people to meet!” she said, holding a present in her hands. One that Robin wondered if it was for him or for that Taylor person. He did deal with it for a time. “Yeah. I don’t know how rich people do these things so it will all be new to me.” Though deep down Robin couldn’t tell Sogno his envy. The rage he had of this Tyler.

It did take some time to enter Ul’dah and with Arala and Sogno, Robin followed them from the lift to the halls and finding the banquet room they would be entering. Opening the doors, Robin could smell a variety of food and the scene before him was pretty vast. The rich people, especially the older ones, were all talking to one another and socializing. It was a variety of races, but Au ra being quite absent. He was the odd one out. Looking to Sogno, he noticed the gift in her hands and immediately she ran off. “Come on Robin! Let’s get our gifts under the tree!” 

Just as Sogno and Robin were easing the gifts in the pile, they were approached by a male Hyur of Midlander decent. His short black hair styled in a way to compliment the feather cap he wore. Roughly about their age as well. His attire very fashionable and made with finest fabrics. Sogno recognized the boy.

“Hi Taylor! Good to see you!” Her cheery mood always a furnace of warmth to others. Taylor merely chuckled at her greeting. “And it’s good to see you again, Lady Sogno.” Taylor replied in a far more polished and proper tone. Pompous if you want to call it. He bent on one knee to Sogno, took her hand gently and placed a single kiss upon the back. While normal in most circles of Ul’dah no matter the genders, Robin wanted to slam his head into the wall…

_ “Who does he think he is?”  _ Robin thought with the envy building but he shook it off for now. How would it help if Sogno did like Taylor over him? Plus with Sogno’s family, they were technically a higher class in wealth and status than Robin could think. He had not talked to Sin about it but that’s because to Robin he didn’t need money…

Sogno just chuckled but more awkwardly. Even going as far as to rub the back of her hand on her dress. “Hehe...y-yeah. Anyways, this is Robin! He’s a close friend of mine where I live! We practically share a roof!” She had grabbed Robin close and present him with much fanfare, much to his very awkward and shy gaze. 

Taylor examined the Au ra. Though Taylor was taller than Sogno, he was barely abe to reach his hand above Robin. “Hmm...So you are Robin? Sogno talked much about you. I will say, welcome to the party!” his hand outstretched to shake. Robin took his handshake but something was wrong...Taylor was tightening his grip further. As if trying to crush Robin’s hand...though it wasn’t going to do much in pain. Taylor then added this on by pulling Robin in for a pat on the back like a friendly hug…

“You should go back to the slums before you embarrass yourself.” Taylor’s quiet words were a threat to Robin, and pulling off he didn’t challenge it. He promised Reisha when leaving that he would not at once lash out or strike another person down. 

\----

The party continued as planned. Sogno and Robin took their time to overlook the table of food, Ranging from lamb in puff pastry to a spinach dish of delight. A lot of it appealed to the eye but was more for snacking on their part. They had a moment together before the gifts were to be open, she he tried asking Sogno about Taylor.

“So...that Taylor guy seems nice, huh? Kissing the back of your hand and all? Pretty polite.” he didn’t want to bring up the words he heard. Sogno shrugged and replied “Well...I wish he would stop kissing my hand. It’s gross...If he wants to kiss me he should be a man and do it already.” The way she talked sounded less like her cheery self but that could be due to the topic. Robin had to change it.

“Okay, but he got you those earmuffs. They look super cute.” now this was more like it. Sogno nodded. “Yeah. I was so cold in Ul’dah at night on my third day, Taylor came up and surprised me with slipping these over my ears. They are quite warm.” the plastic spoon in Robin’s hand snapped into fragments from his grip intensifying over that image...it could have led to kissing.

“Are you okay!?” Sogno felt genuinely concerned as he laughed it off. “Oh I am. I’m just a tad too strong. Can’t tell my own strength, remember?” Thankfully, Robin knew Sogno has seen his immense strength in small areas before. “Oh yeah...The utensils could of been real but you know...save on cleaning…

\----

Time continued forward and now everyone gathered in a light circle to pass the gifts around. Robin deliberately took a seat next to Sogno as did Taylor, but that meant Robin would be last to open. This gave him time to reflect and think about it all. 

As gifts were opened and people talk it was soon Sogno’s turn for gifts and while her ears wiggled in excitement, she took a pretty tall box. “Okay, this is from Taylor. Let’s see…” And while she opened, Robin was occupied with his own mind. How Tyler has been wooing Sogno a lot and he was just being passive. Not one attempt on Robin’s part to try and influence Sogno’s choice and he was letting it go. Perhaps he was confident in his gifts. That maybe if Sogno sees it she will be impressed and she would-

“OH MY! THEY ARE PRETTY!” Sogno exclaimed in pure joy, pulling out two crystal cut roses out of a bundle of five. Tyler nodded. “Why yes. Each one cost twenty thousand Gil but their quality is quite assured.”

Robin felt empty. Hallow. Not only did he think of the same gift but he one upped his with Crystal over glass. It was over...Robin’s gifts would look like an imitator, As if he was trying to steal his ideas. So when Sogno put the roses in the box, she turned to Robin. “And now, Robin’s gift.” she held her arms out….but Robin hung his head low. The gift he had on hand he shoved behind him.   
  
“A-actually, my gift is best opened at home.” a fear of being mocked. Laughing awkwardly as Sogno slowly frowned. She tried reasoning with him “But Robin, i want to see what you got me. Don’t you want your gift as well?” those silvery eyes pleading to him. They were dangerous and hard to say no to. So he handed her the gift box.

He might as well ‘die’ like a man.

Sogno happily opened his gift, furiously opening it. Her eyes were eager to gaze upon it and opening the gift she felt….hurt. Not about what she got but what Robin brought her. Earmuffs, handmade by him and Glass roses. Her heart slowly started to fade. She opened a gift that was like the previous and surely the others would make fun of him. 

Then Taylor looked over and laughed out out. “By the Twelve! Are you serious now? Hahaha! He got you fragile glass roses AND shitty made earmuffs!” Taylor really had no idea this is what Robin got her but the awkward coincidence REALLY brought his mood down. “This is hilarious...I-i just…did he just make those muffs out of weeds!?” Taylor continued despite the other teens not even reacting...or joining in. They saw it as really rude, but they were too scared to stand up. His family was influential. Robin just sat there, head hung and his eyes closed. He wanted this to end bad. This was not how he wanted his starlight to be spent….

“Leave him alone, you ass!” The once gentle and optimistic Miqo’te girl...was swearing and shouting. Standing proud, Sogno made him shut up. “Why belittle someone who is different? What’s wrong with his gifts!? He put effort just as much as you and this is how you act? I thought we were friends…” both hurt and angry, Sogno took one of the Crystal Roses and snapped it in half in front of Taylor. The room just gasped.

Sogno was much like her mother...when she got mad...SHE GOT MAD. Yet Taylor was not going to take it lightly. “How...DARE you break my gift to you! After all the things i gave you-” Thus he received the earmuffs thrown at his face.

“And take those overpriced and uncomfortable earmuffs with you, SLIME!” And Robin just dropped his jaw. She was seriously standing...but unlike her mother, she wasn’t physically that strong…

“You….BITCH!” Taylor lashed back, and brought his hand around to slap her face. Sogno braced herself for the hit. She was worried it would hurt a lot. The pain would sting immensely...but it didn’t come. At the last second, Robin had stood up and grabbed Taylor’s wrist...the grip intensifying slowly. “H-hey...let go!” Taylor tried to pull off but Robin was like a statue. His gaze was quite spiteful. The Red eye looked as if on fire...and the blue turning a frosty aura. So long as he didn’t seriously hurt someone, it was fine...right?

“Do not touch my Sogno.” My? What was he saying? Sogno wasn’t his and he knew it but...something inside made him protective. Overprotective. Robin started to slowly twist the wrist, making Taylor start yelling in pain. “Ow ow ow! S-Stop it please!” but Robin wasn’t listening. It was like he was tapping into that weird...part of his mind…

“Robin. Let him go…” Sogno told Robin which made him drop his hand. Though realizing what he did, Robin ran out of the hall in his own pain and agony. “Robin! Wait!” Sogno chased after Robin while wearing the earmuffs he made….and when she left, the others tore into Taylor big time. Dashing his reputation more...

\----

Sogno continued to run and look for Robin. The snow started to fall in Ul’dah as she called his name. Scared that he would be lost...but nearby on the railing that overlooked the main street, she saw him. Slowly, the seeker kitten approached him and carefully. “Robin? Are you...okay?” she asked, trying to reach for him but she pulled her hand back. 

With a sigh, Robin tried to hide his pain. “I’m sorry Sogno. Seeing you wearing those earmuffs made me jealous.” Which made Sogno confused. “Jealous? Robin, Taylor was my friend. Nothing more. You...were scared…” she slowly realized something and the earmuffs she wore may of triggered him. “Robin I’m sorry i-” He then placed a hand before her. “No Sogno. I shouldn’t of lashed out.” he muttered despite looking over and noticing Sogno wearing his earmuffs. He thought it was a show of pity but it was quite the opposite on Sogno’s behalf. “Robin. You are fine. Taylor isn’t my friend anymore. Friends don’t make fun of other friends, and if anyone makes fun of you they will answer to me.” That part of her mother was true. She cherished and loved her companions. 

Sogno couldn't hold back anymore about her gift. She started opening it but then asked Robin.   
  


“Say...close your eyes for me, Robin. I want to give you your present from me.” 

A smile on her bright face did lower his guard and Robin closed his eyes...waiting...until he felt something loop around the back of his neck and eased him forward to Sogno’s eye level. His eyes shot open to notice how close he was to Sogno and noticing the cloth she was holding out to him-

“Ta-da! I made you a scarf!” The warm and fluffy wool was a welcomed addition. The gentle wrap and presentation forced the smile out of Robin. “It's wonderful, Sogno. I love it.” Robin complimented. He took the rest to wrap around his neck area, letting the rest drape over his coat as a relaxed Sogno sighed in victory.

“Oh good! I was so worried because I was uncertain what you wanted for your first Starlight and I was fighting back and forth, then my mother said ‘you should make him a scarf cause boys love scarfs’ and I was all ‘But mom i don’t know how to knit.’....” Sogno rambled on with slight anxiety. All over a gift for him. It was...cute in a way, So Robin did the sensible thing in his position.

He met Sogno’s height and bravely placed his lips onto the small Miqo’te girl’s pair as well. The one he had been secretly falling in love with. Her soft and small lips grazing his own pair. The horns tilted away to not scuff her. Sogno was shocked at first...but then she accepted his lips. Closing her own eyes to fully take in what the young Au Ra did And though it was a few seconds...it felt like ages. Pulling off, Robin and Sogno stood there in silence. Sogno’s face turned far redder than intended as she hid her face and Robin watched...then he noticed her tail. The small nub wagging without end.   
  
“You seem quite happy.” he pointed out to her tail.

Sogno smiled back. “It’s because I have you. The best gift!” warming Robin up with a hug and gentle nuzzle against him. To be claimed a gift instead of a monster...Robin felt satisfied. Content. His real parents killed in a tragic way and Wataru taking him in as a child and future tool for war. The years spent in isolation, fed poor meals and condition to train and endure punishment all for the reason of making the perfect super soldier...and since being saved by Sin and the rest, nothing but joy flooded his life.

Robin returned the hug back to increase the warmth between them as she said…

“Happy Starlight, Robin.”

\----


End file.
